


With Toys (Day 25)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [25]
Category: Miracle Simulator (Webcomic)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spit As Lube, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Felix made a promise with Milo, and he must go through with it.
Relationships: Milo Park/Felix Torres
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 5





	With Toys (Day 25)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written using a plug so I be big confused at what I was doing-

Felix stared at the toy in his hand. 

"Am I really going to do this all day?" He thought. The plug was a pastel blue and wasn’t the longest one out there but it was pretty thick. At the end was an X to act as a flared base. “I have to. I promised Milo and I hate breaking promises. Besides, I can’t let him do this alone.” 

Grabbing the lube, he poured some on his finger and inserted one into him. He would prep himself just a little. He bit his lip to stifle his gasp as he finger fucked himself. When he thought he was ready, he coated the toy in lube, then pushed it in him. He let out a small whine as he felt it stretch him. Once it was in, he grabbed the bathroom counter to stable himself. The plug rested just below his prostate, teasing the hell out of him. In all the times he's masturbated, he hated it when his fingers couldn't reach that sweet spot. He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. It was the alarm that he needed to get to class soon. 

"Well, here goes nothing." As he gathered his things, he began to think twice. "What if someone finds out? What if I give myself away? I’m bad at hiding things!" His mind then went to Jermaine. "What if Jermaine finds out?" 

A small part of him wanted him to. A small part of him wanted Jermaine to find out, then bend him over his desk and fuck him silly, all the while calling him a naughty slut and other degrading things. He knew it would be cheating, but fuck it would feel so hot. However, that was a thought for another time.

* * *

Throughout the day, Felix had trouble paying attention to his classes. The feeling of the plug was what he thought about every other minute or so. It didn’t help when he ran into Miles. He doesn’t even remember what happened, he just remembered hurrying away from him because he started to envision himself riding him right then and there. Once Felix reached the music room he reserved, he pulled out his headset and put it on. 

“Felix!” Milo said when he appeared. 

“Hey, Milo.” 

“So how was your day?” 

“As good as it could be. I had a hard time focusing on everything. And your day?” 

“It went good!” 

“...That’s it?” 

“Yep!” Milo had on a big smile, and Felix knew he wasn’t going to get anything out of him. 

“So can we take these out now?” 

“Aww, but I’m having fun~,” Milo whined. He shook his hips a little to feel the vibrator up his ass and bit his lip as it hit his sweet spot. Unlike Felix, Milo’s toy was bound by a wire, not a base, so he could have it pushed to where it was pleasurable and not just teasing. 

"Yeah, you are. I'm not," Felix grumbled. 

"Looks like someone needs to release some tension," Milo said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

"I'm not jacking off in a practice room!" 

"Why not? No one's going to bother you. And it would be easier to do it here than in your dorm." He had a point and Felix hated it. 

"Fine, but I'm not doing it alone!" Milo smiled brightly. 

"I never said you would." Soon each had their pants down and their shirts pulled up. Felix had his back up against the wall while Milo laid on the floor. Felix spread his legs to grab the plug and pulled it out. He then wet his fingers with his spit and stuck them in. He let out soft moans as he fucked himself like he did that morning. He searched for that special spot and started hitting high notes when he found it. 

Milo’s voice was similar. He too took out the toy he had and opted to use his fingers, easily reaching his special spot. Milo’s voice always went high whenever he masturbated. He had a love-hate relationship with that fact. They both felt themselves reaching their limits, pumping their fingers in time with their jacking off. Felix came first as his mouth opened in a silent scream and his eyes closed in bliss. Milo was soon after as his eyes rolled back and his body shook. They both laid there on the floor catching their breaths. 

“We should do this again sometimes,” Milo said tiredly. 

“Yeah in about 5 years of rest.”


End file.
